Love From an Unexpected Place
by TWIB4000
Summary: What happens when Naraku saves Kagome ? Does love bloom or will they go their separate ways? NarakuKagome pairing


Love from an unexpected place

The water seemed to dance under the bright sun and the cool breeze made for a beautiful day in the feudal area of Japan . A girl of fifteen was in the water washing up after another battle with another demon that was after her jewel shards. Kagome sighed as the water seemed to massage her aching muscles. Aww this feels so nice and so relaxing. I do hope the guys don't peak on me and I do hope Sango is able to fix her Hiraikotsu.

Not far from the bathing girl, there lurked in the trees a tiger demon watching her every move, waiting for the right moment to pounce her. His red eyes began to glow darker as he though how delicious she would be for his daily meal. Hm, she seems very relaxed now is the time to pounce. He threw back his head as he began laughing his evil laugh but not loud enough for others to hear. He then ran up to Kagome and pounced on her while she was too relaxed to notice anything . "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Kagome. Kagome's scream could be heard for miles around.

Not too far away, the Spider Demon, Naraku, was hiding out of the site of the group. He didn't want a direct altercation; he only wanted to ensure that one specific group member was well cared for. The person he was looking for wasn't in the group at the moment as far as he could see. So he went to move as the breeze changed directions, he didn't need Inuyasha catching his sent. As he readied to move he heard the scream, and was on his way.

Soon Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku were near Kagome ready to attack whatever vile creature that dared to hurt their friend. Before they could attack, Naraku showed up out of nowhere. "Leave her alone!" yelled Naraku. "Haha you filth, she is my food, now leave before I tear that heart out of that sorry thing you call a body!" screamed Irkan. Naraku slashed at Irkan with his tactical barely hitting him in retaliation Irkan slashed at Naraku with his flame sword. Naraku jumped out of the way. As he landed he slashed again at Irkan with another tactical this time slicing through Irkan's chest, into his heart killing him instantly.

All had been watching the fight in aw and then got another shock when Kagome went to Naraku and thanked him for saving her from Irkan. Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her tightly but surprisingly gently at the same time. "Kagome I have been in love with you since that day you ruined my body." confessed Naraku. "You…have…? But, um, how, why, uh, But then why have you tried to kill me so many times?" asked Kagome. "Simple. I knew I couldn't have you so I couldn't bear to see you with Inuyasha especially the way he treats you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" stated Naraku. "I-I forgive you. Truth is I figured out Inuyasha will never love me like he did Kikyou. My love for him has died in that sense but as a friend never. And I too love you." replied Kagome.

Kagome caressed Naraku's face lovingly and longingly looked into his eyes. No words were needed as she pressed her lips against his, gently at first then progressively more passionately. Not caring the others were still around, Kagome and Naraku began the mating ritual, knowing now that the other was their soul mate. After they had actually mated, Naraku first took Kagome's finger into his mouth and bit into it making it bleed and then dropped a few drops of blood to the ground he then caused his own finger to bleed and let a few drops to drop to the ground. They rubbed their blood together and looking at deeply in the other's eyes they said "Mine".

Ten years have passes since that faithful day and now Naraku and Kagome have three kids and one on the way.. Inuyasha found a new love in a cat demon named Luna and they are expecting their second child. Miroku and Sango have four kids. Shippo feels like a big bother to all the children. Kiarra still watches over Sango and the group. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango all still adore their friend Kagome and have come to terms with Naraku. All of this is thanks to a completed jewel of four souls and Kagome's loving, unselfish, wish.

The End!


End file.
